


Just Like Old Times

by Victorious56



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), M/M, Post-Relationship, still very good friends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow is back in Atlas, and is pleased to see James, even though their relationship ended years ago.A visit to one of his favourite restaurants reminds Qrow how things used to be.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IronQrow Week 2021 Day 1: Old Favourites

"This place is still going?" Qrow shot James a glance as they approached the rather shabby restaurant. Its decor had seen better days, the faded lettering above the window telling of harder times than before.

"I had to check... I know you always said how much you loved the food at this place. _The only reason Atlas is worth a visit_ being your exact words, as I recall."

"What's the matter, Jimmy? Are you worried I wouldn't visit you if this place wasn't still here?" Qrow grinned at James' flustered expression as he pushed open the glass door.

The warmth enveloped them in a welcome, fragrant embrace. Qrow paused and breathed in deeply, stumbling forwards as James walked into the back of him. "Don't spoil my moment!" He looked back over his shoulder at the taller man behind, whose pink cheeks _may_ have been the result of the humid atmosphere.

The proprietor approached as Qrow stepped to one side, his smirk clearly visible as James coughed behind his hand. "We have a reservation... Ironwood."

"Ah yes, this way please."

They were led to a table by the window. The man drew out the two chairs and they sat down, knees bumping under the table. James avoided Qrow's eye, taking a menu and murmuring his thanks. As the man retreated, Qrow put his menu down, resting his elbows on the table, chin on his hands.

"Thanks, Jimmy. For arranging this, when I just showed up out of the blue."

James smoothed the white napkin over his lap. "It's my pleasure, Qrow. I suppose you _could_ have let me know you were coming... but that's not your way, is it?" His voice had a wistful edge to it, as he carefully adjusted the cutlery in front of him.

Qrow's brow furrowed slightly. "I mean, I _could_ have... but it's not like we're together any more, is it? Not like... well, like how it was. Before it wasn't."

James smoothed his beard as he considered Qrow. "I know, and I shouldn't chide you. You will always be the person you are. I should know that by now."

"And so will you. That's why we decided we're better off as friends, right?"

"True, true. I really shouldn't— anyway, let's choose our food. I don't know about you, but those delicious smells are making me extremely hungry." He picked up his menu and began to study it.

Qrow looked at him, pinching his lips together. It had been years since he and James had decided their relationship was not working out. It was an amicable separation, and they remained on good terms. Qrow returned to his previous existence, occasional hookups serving him well enough. James— _what_ has _Jimmy been up to all this time?_ Qrow realised he didn't know. With a mental shake, he picked up his menu. _Food first. Deep emotional conversations later._

  


"Definitely my favourite place to eat. Thanks, Jimmy." Qrow turned up his jacket collar as they left the warm cocoon of the restaurant interior. The chill air pinched at his face as they began to walk along the street.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. The food is as good as it always was."

"Certainly is. We used to come here quite a bit, didn't we?"

"At least once a month, if memory serves." James fell silent as they turned a corner. The chilly breeze was stronger along this street, and he buttoned his coat all the way up. "Are you alright, Qrow? I know the cold doesn't suit you."

Qrow didn't reply immediately. "You're not wrong. Could I— would you mind if we walked a bit closer, Jim?"

"Of course." James took Qrow's hand and tucked it into his elbow. "Your fingers are very cold." He placed a warm hand over Qrow's, rubbing a little. "How's that?"

"Better, thanks. Look, Jimmy—" He broke off, uncertain of how to proceed. "How _are_ you? Really? Are you still over-working? Is there anyone who comes and tells you to call it a day, who tells you it's time to relax?"

He sensed James shoulders sag alongside him. "Well, not really. I don't get much opportunity to get out and meet people, as you know."

The silence lengthened between them as they turned another corner. The main gate was ahead, the light from the guard post spilling out from the open doorway.

"Feel free to tell me to shut up, Jimmy. But... it's not good for you. I can see you're looking more stressed since I was last here. If you don't look after yourself, allow yourself some _me time_ , well... no good will come of it."

James laughed. It was a hollow, mirthless sound. "You are quite correct, Qrow. Yet, what can I do? There is work to be done, and I cannot ignore that fact."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. But I still— I still care about you. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

They approached the gateway, the General returning the salutes of the two guards on duty. Qrow merely grinned at them as they passed through, his smile fading as he glanced up at James' face.

"I mean it. Now I'm not here to kick your backside now and again, it seems you've slipped into bad habits."

James chuckled. "We may have had our rough moments, but I have to confess I was always relieved when you dragged me from my desk. For some reason, I find it impossible to do so of my own volition."

"I can see I need to have a word with Winter. She'll have to deputise for me." Qrow snorted. "If I can get her to take me seriously for thirty seconds."

"She thinks more highly of you than you realise. She knows you're not really the complete asshole you pretend to be."

Qrow stopped, half-turning to face James. "You called me an asshole!"

"Not exactly—"

"You said asshole! I've never heard you use that word before. About me, or anyone."

"What can I say? You've left your mark on me, Qrow. In ways that sometimes surprise me... like that."

Qrow stared at him for a long moment, before letting out a shout of laughter. "Of all the things... Let's get inside, I'm freezing."

They resumed walking and made their way quickly into the building. Qrow rubbed his hands together. "This is a bit better," he said, looking up at James. The General was smiling as him, a soft expression in his eyes.

"Would it be presumptuous to ask if you wanted to come up for a coffee, or whatever?"

"Coffee sounds fine. Lead on."

"I still have the same quarters, Qrow. I think you know the way."

Qrow smirked at him. "Just giving you the feeling of being in control, Jim."

James sighed, a resigned expression on his face. "Come on, then."

  


"You always make good coffee, you know." Qrow drained his cup, declining a refill. "I'll never get to sleep otherwise."

James got to his feet. "It's been lovely to see you again. The meal was most enjoyable, and I'm glad to see you looking so well, Qrow."

Qrow took a step towards him. "I've enjoyed it. Almost like old times."

"Almost." James eyes met Qrow's, and the look which passed between them said more than either had put into words.

James ran a finger around the edge of his collar. "Tell me this is a bad idea, if that's what you think." He swallowed, adding, "You can stay... if you like." His gaze was fixed on a point beyond Qrow's shoulder.

Qrow took his other hand. "I could... though it wouldn't mean things were magically back to how they were. Not sure I want that, anyway. But... as I'm here. No strings, though." He looked from James' hand up into his face.

"No strings," repeated the General. He drew Qrow forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

After a moment, Qrow broke away. He gave James' hand a slight tug, and led him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
